


En caída libre

by CadiieMustang



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Bottom Draco Malfoy, Bottom Harry Potter, Broken Draco Malfoy, Broken Harry, Dudley Dursley Has a Magical Child, Final abierto, Good Dudley Dursley, Heavy Angst, Infidelity, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Mpreg, Mpreg Harry, Multi, Therapy, Top Draco Malfoy, Top Harry Potter
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:22:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29504049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CadiieMustang/pseuds/CadiieMustang
Summary: Cuando Harry terminó con él debido a una infidelidad, lo último que Draco esperaba, era verlo frente a su botica con el vientre redondo y usando un hechizo para lucir como mujer.O de cuando la vida da giros bastante inesperados.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 8
Kudos: 34





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Los personajes del universo de Harry Potter pertenecen a J.K. Rowling

**En caída libre**

**.**

_“Y que ojalá sonrías_

_Y no te culpes, ni te castigues:_

_Tú cambias vidas, pero no destinos.”_

_Elvira Sastre_

**.**

**.**

**I**

**.**

_—Hola, Harry… tenía mucho tiempo que no te veía._

_Harry cruzó el umbral de la puerta del consultorio de su psico mago. Tenía bastantes años de no ir a ese lugar, el cual, seguía permaneciendo tan idéntico a la última vez que estuvo ahí. Quizá sólo se añadieron algunas plantas; Harry sabía cuánto Schlomo adoraba recolectar flores diferentes para darle vida a su pequeño espacio de trabajo._

_—Para ser sinceros, creí que nunca volvería —susurró Harry tomando asiento en el sillón en el que había pasado la mayor parte de su vida después de la segunda guerra mágica._

_—Puedo apostar a que la mayoría de mis pacientes así piensan después de darlos de alta —respondió sin menguar la sonrisa en su rostro—. Aunque, recuerda, nunca es malo volver si uno cree que es necesario. ¿Café o té?_

_—No, gracias —contestó acomodando su cuerpo al gran sofá de color vino, tomando el clásico cojín dorado que tanto le encantaba—. Es divertido saber que las cosas no han cambiado por acá… aunque te ves más deteriorado._

_—¿Lo crees? —Preguntó Scholmo con genuino interés—. Entonces necesito vacaciones más a menudo._

_—Recién vuelvo y quieres irte… —Escuchó el reproche que salió de su boca y desvió la mirada, avergonzado._

_—No me iré a ningún lado, y lo sabes, ¿cierto? —Scholmo se recargó en su sofá, mientras la tetera mágica vertía la infusión en la taza que levitaba cerca de él._

_—Ahora mismo… no estoy seguro de nada._

_Harry calló unos segundos, y de pronto, comenzó a platicarle a su psicomago algunas proezas que vivió últimamente respecto a su trabajo como Auror. No podía evitar la emoción de contarle cómo atraparon a un mago traficante de cobras venenosas, y él le preguntaba detalles de cómo había sucedido todo ello._

_El tiempo transcurría más rápido de lo que Harry hubiese querido. Y pronto, ya restaban menos de quince minutos antes de terminaron su primera sesión del día._

_—Harry, hablaremos en cuanto puedas, ¿está bien? No quiero presionarte, y quizá todo hoy fue parte de un paso que necesitabas para abrirte nuevamente en este espacio, que sabes, es tuyo._

_Harry apretó las mangas de su sudadera y suspiró hondamente._

_—Lo sé —contestó recargando su cabeza en el cojín entre sus brazos—. Pero no sé por dónde comenzar…._

.

.

Fue en una fiesta otorgada por el Ministerio, condecorando el aniversario de la extinción del legado de Voldemort, que Harry se dio cuenta que el peor dolor que pudiera sentir en su corazón, no se lo había dado ese _Avada Kedavra_ al cual sobrevivió, si no era otorgado por quien profesaba amarlo noche tras noche. Sentía la boca seca, aunque recordaba haber tomado dos o tres copas de champagne; el aire se escapaba de sus pulmones y al parecer, estos no recordaban como respirar, y las uñas de sus manos se enterraban con ahínco en las palmas de sus manos.

Ahí, en el baño de hombres más alejado del salón, se encontraba su novio Draco Malfoy besando con voracidad a quien él reconocía como el corresponsal de la sucursal que tenía Draco de su botica en Francia y que fue trasladado recientemente. Sintió un dolor punzante en su cabeza, muy similar a cuando hace una década, percibía la presencia de Tom Riddle; nadie te prepara para ver y actuar en una situación cómo esa, inhaló y exhaló muchas veces, invocando tranquilidad a su cuerpo. ¿Enfrentarlos? No, definitivamente se derrumbaría. ¿Quizás hacer vista gorda de ello y enterrar ese recuerdo en lo profundo de su mente y fingir que nada sucedió? Improbable… definitivamente se prometió hace años que nunca iba a volver a anteponer al mundo antes que a su persona.

Tal vez, si sólo se hubiesen molestado en cerrar bien la puerta… Harry no la habría visto abierta ni tomaría el atrevimiento de acercarse y, por el contrario, hubiera caminado para otro baño, y su sucio secreto seguiría donde estaba.

Pero el hubiera no existe.

Y él no pretendía ser el estúpido de nadie.

Cuando comenzó a escuchar los diminutos ronroneos que hacía Draco al estar muy excitado, pensó que su corazón ya se había deshecho lo suficiente y cerró la puerta muy lentamente para hacer el menor ruido posible.

Acomodó su túnica bordada, arregló su aspecto lo más que pudo, recompuso su rostro y colocó su sonrisa programada para ese tipo de actos sociales… aquella imagen que Draco se empeñó en hacerle y enseñarle para que pudiera brillar correctamente en sociedad.

Decidió regresar a la fiesta y disfrutar de lo poco o nada que podría ofrecerle la compañía de quienes acudieron; por desgracia, Ron y Hermione tuvieron la excusa perfecta al programar su luna de miel para esa fecha y ahora no tenía animo de charlar con alguien más, no quería incomodar en un día que todos usaban para desapegarse de su vida cotidiana.

Cogió una copa de ese champagne que tanto le había gustado momentos antes, pero ahora sabía amargo. Y los bocadillos que degustaba no lograban aliviar su alma un poco.

La vida, ahora, era un poco más insípida. Suspiró, resignado, derrotado… la ignorancia realmente era felicidad.

Estaba seguro de su decisión.

Y no quería arrepentirse de ello.

.

.

Draco y Harry volvieron a su casa después de que la fiesta terminó. Fueron los últimos en retirarse del salón, ya que a Harry le había costado trabajo convencer a un alegre Draco que, en su pieza, habría más de ese néctar mágico que ponía contenta a la gente.

Susurró, en su oído, la promesa de prepararle un emparedado como los que solían gustarle comer en su resaca.

No sabía de donde nació en su ser el deseo de aún complacerle; pero con amargura, sabía que serían las últimas veces que lo haría.

Imaginar todo un mundo junto a Draco había sido complejo. Recordó sus primeras salidas, donde apenas eran tolerables entre ellos, y les costó un par de años hasta el momento de comenzar a construir un nosotros con su primera cita oficial. Harry fue quien, valiente como su casa Gryffindor, se atrevió a decirle sus intenciones más profundas que la camaradería y otro faltó otro par de meses antes de que Draco accediera a ello.

Luego, consolidar su noviazgo fue otro puente que Harry decidió cruzar, por el gran cariño que le tenía a Draco, por el enorme amor que nacía de él; pero ambos, lento y seguro, pasaron a ese lado de la relación, y Harry se sentía tan feliz porque fue tan natural como respirar.

Porque ahora, sus amigos y familia, conocían sus términos, y ya podían cogerse de la mano sin que Ron vomitara en el intento. Lucius aun tenía sus reservas, pero Narcissa era feliz por saber que Draco lo era; y eso bastaba para la familia Malfoy. Los Weasley les tomó sólo un par de sábados en la madriguera para que todos supieran que aquello era real, y aceptaran con los brazos abiertos a ambos, transmitiendo su afecto como ellos podían hacerlo.

Vivir juntos fue todo un reto. Porque, al contrario de lo que todos apostaron, fue Draco quien hace más de dos años compró un apartamento para ambos en el centro de Londres mágico; un lugar nuevo, un comienzo fresco lejos de recuerdos atrapados en Grimmauld Place, o la Mansión Malfoy.

Ron obviamente, le debía bastantes galeones a Pansy.

Harry no dudó en aceptar gustoso aquello con una resplandeciente sonrisa en su rostro, pues significaba que Draco, lentamente, comenzaba a ser asertivo. Y claro que tenían problemas después de mudarse, nunca conoces a alguien realmente hasta que no te enfrentas a sus rituales diarios; pero Harry aceptó todo aquello, y aprendió a consentir a Draco y claro, dejó consentirse con las muestras de afecto que recibía del otro. Todo ese sarcasmo, toda esa melancolía que cargaba su novio, se volvió parte de una sombra que de disipaba.

Hasta hace siete meses. Cuando Draco parecía agobiado por cuestiones que no le quería contar a Harry, y que ponía de pretexto el contrato que debía cumplir la pequeña botica que tenía con uno de sus proveedores grandes. Harry no quería presionar demasiado, y sólo acompañaba a Draco cuando se desvelaba, o le preparaba sus comidas favoritas, recordándole cuanto lo amaba y lo orgulloso que estaba de él.

Su estado de ánimo mejoró hace cuatro meses… días después de cuando Louis Moreau cambió su residencia al actual Londres.

De no haber visto a Draco y a Louis en el baño, pensaría tontamente que fue por él que Draco levantó su animosidad en ese entonces.

Dejó a Draco en la cama que ambos compartían en su apartamento, quien aun susurraba cosas ilegibles a su oído, algunas palabras que él reconocía en francés que era cuando tenían sexo y Draco solía arremeter contra él, profanando de formas pecaminosas y exquisitas cada rincón de su casa, llenando de magia cada recuerdo de él dentro de Draco y viceversa.

Se acercó al baño y se desvistió, quitándose la túnica y toda la ropa de gala que traía encima, incluso la ropa interior; decidió darse una buena ducha, necesitaba relajar su cuerpo en la bañera, con la esperanza que el agua se llevara un poquito de todo lo que sentía.

Lo mucho que pesaba su cuerpo era inigualable. Quería llorar, pero no podía hacerlo en ese momento, pues una vez empezando, no podría parar.

Tendría que sacar cita con su psico mago a primera hora del día. Ya tenía años que le había dado de alta, pero no quería derrumbarse por esto; su trabajo como Auror lo necesitaba enfocado, aunque debía ser sincero con Robards y decirle que no podría salir a campo en un tiempo.

No cuanto se sentía así. Que la vida se consumía a pedazos.

Salió de la bañera después de estar un rato y se quedó dentro del baño, mirando su cuerpo en el reflejo del espejo, intentando encontrar algún defecto en él por el cual Draco pudo haberse fijado en alguien más… claro, seguía siendo un poco más bajo que Draco, pero eso lo compensaba con lo que tenía entre las piernas; su pene era grande y grueso, algo por lo que Draco se volvía cachondo y cedía el control a Harry la mayor parte del tiempo —aunque claro, a él también le encantaba cuando Draco decidía ser quien lo tomara cuando estaban cerca de la mesa, deleitándose con el rechinido de la madera de caoba cada vez que Draco acertaba en su próstata—. El bronceado en su cuerpo le daba un toque sensual, casi exótico a comparación de la media en Londres; los músculos en su cuerpo siempre fueron marcados, no podía ser de otra forma ya que era un Auror activo.

Considerando los estándares, definitivamente no era un sujeto feo.

Y quizá la revelación de todas esas cosas, indicándole que físicamente estaba bien, fue lo que más pesó en su alma.

Draco no puso sus ojos en alguien más por su físico… era algo emocional.

Y eso dolía más.

.

.

En cuanto abrió los ojos, la luz del sol le cegó por completo y en segundos, le generó uno de los dolores de cabeza más intensos que había sentido después de una resaca. Sentía su boca pastosa y seca, como si hubiese tragado una infinidad de cigarrillos junto con una botella entera de champagne; no era la mejor combinación que uno deseara saborear por la mañana. Lanzó un _tempus_ sin varita y el reloj le indicó que era cerca del mediodía.

Se enderezó un poco sobre sí mismo y fue cuando sintió su pantalón de vestir duró de la parte de la entrepierna. Se tocó el trasero y lo sintió húmedo y pegajoso…

Luego, el recuerdo de la fiesta de ayer azotó su mente, cuando estaba en el baño de hombres, siendo fuertemente penetrado por Louis, quien no llevaba preservativo y él, ya un poco ebrio por la adrenalina y el alcohol, le dijo que no importaba si se corría dentro de él.

Era la eyaculación de Louis lo que aun se deslizaba de entre sus nalgas.

Nunca había sido así de cínico, de estúpido.

Sintió asco, ganas de vomitar.

Y el recuerdo de Harry cargándole desde la fiesta hasta su casa llegó al presente y sintió cómo su corazón de aceleró, ¿acaso se daría cuenta? Lo dudó un poco, porque de haberse enterado, en ese momento él no estaría plácidamente despertando de su letargo sueño; estaría lidiando aún con un Harry lleno de celos y furia —porque sí, Harry siempre fue protector con él—, un novio que le estaría gritando y tendrían una de esas discusiones que son horribles.

No, Harry no debió de darse cuenta de eso; no necesitaba saber eso.

Ya relajado por su excelente deducción, esperaba que Harry pudiera traerle uno de esos emparedados calientitos, rellenos de queso y tocino que tanto le gustaba comer cuando sentía resaca. Aprovechó estar solo para quitarse ese pantalón arruinado, el recuerdo perfecto del pecado, y lo incineró con su varita.

Sin cuerpo, no hay delito.

Terminó lavando su rostro en el lavamanos y se cambió sus boxer por unos limpios y se vistió con una holgada playera que cogió de una repisa debajo del mueble de baño, donde guardaba celosamente dos playeras de Harry —con las que solía hacer tareas caseras—, y quedaba en ellas un aroma a su novio imposible de no querer envolverse en él.

Escuchó la puerta del cuarto abrirse y corrió para recibir a Harry quien, con una sonrisa, cargaba una pequeña bandeja repleta de cuatro sándwiches, una taza de café, y una pócima de resaca.

—Buenos días —dijo Harry, y aunque a Draco se le hizo extraño no escuchar su nombre de boca de su novio, decidió ignorar esa sensación rara y cogió un emparedado.

—Gracias Harry, moría de hambre. —Y después de darle una mordida a su comida que su padre reprobaría en cualquier momento, continuó—. Buenos días.

—¿Cómo amaneciste? —Preguntó Harry acercándose a un pequeño buró junto a su cama y dejó ahí la bandeja que tenía en sus manos.

—Como cuando el hipogrifo me atacó en tercero —contestó, y aunque recibió una mirada reprobatoria de Harry, no se dejó intimidar—. Me dolió bastante ese rasguño, no pude hacer trabajos en días.

—Ya, te creo —respondió Harry con una sonrisa, quien se sentó en la cama junto a él, quedando ambos en la orilla. Harry acercó su mano a su rostro, lo acarició y suspiró—. Adoro como te ves por la mañana.

—Tienes fetiches muy extraños —dijo Draco, quien continuó comiendo el emparedado y tomó un poco de la poción para la resaca.

—Tal vez.

Para Draco, Harry se veía demasiado… diferente a lo usual. Lo veía con añoro, y aunque estaba comiendo, continuó acariciando su pómulo con ternura, de la que tanto le profesaba en las mañanas cuando se iba a una misión durante días.

Draco le vio vestido con un conjunto casual muggle; la camisa estaba pulcramente planchada, y lo combinó con un pantalón de mezclilla, de esos que solían usar cuando iban al Londres muggle para salir a una cita sin el agobio de la prensa. Se veía devastador, pero no recordaba que tuvieran alguna reunión con amigos, e incluso, él había dicho que tenía que ir a la botica a trabajar junto a Louis algún par de horas.

La culpa no alcanzó a llegar a su mente, porque vio detrás del marco de la puerta junto al pasillo, una pequeña maleta de cuero de dragón que solía usar cuando iba de misión. ¿Acaso le habían hablado y no tenía pensado decirle? Draco suspiró, a veces se sentía cansado de eso. Pero no tenía el valor de decirle a Harry, le rompería el corazón…

—¿Vas de nuevo a misión? Acabas de regresar, sabes. Tu novio te necesita también por aquí —dijo intentando sonar lo más quejoso que se pudiera.

—Draco… —dijo Harry con rostro serio. La ternura que había ahí segundos antes se desvaneció por completo—, me voy.

—Es evidente que te vas —respondió Draco como si fuera lo más evidente—. ¿Cuándo vuelves?

—Lo sé todo.

Draco, quien hasta ese momento comía feliz sus emparedados, sintió una sensación en el estómago muy similar a cuando _aparecía_. Ese dolor punzante que nacía en el ombligo y se esparcía por todo su cuerpo, llenando de ansiedad sus extremidades.

 _Lo sabe_.

Harry _lo sabe_.

Oh, _mierda_.

—Puedo explicarlo —dijo Draco lentamente, dejando su emparedado sobre la cama y acercándose a Harry, quien no se alejó de él.

—Draco, no necesito escucharlo. Créeme, es algo que he estado pensando las últimas malditas catorce horas —respondió Harry colocando una mano sobre la suya. Estaba temblando—. Te vi en el baño de hombres con Louis, comencé a conectar los puntos, y hasta puedo saber el día en que te acostaste por primera vez con él. No tiene mucho en realidad.

Estaba nervioso; Draco sentía que en cualquier momento tendría que defenderse de Harry, que toda esa actuación era estar en el ojo del huracán; en cualquier momento, se desataría el desastre que había causado con su imprudencia.

—De verdad… —Draco se mordió la lengua para evitar decir la trillada frase “ _no es lo que parece_ ” porque en realidad era demasiado idiota decirlo; Harry lo conocía demasiado bien, y sin tener que usar _veritaserum_ o _Legeremancia_ para saberlo. Sólo necesitó un pequeño, pero certero empujón para deducirlo.

Sintió que en cualquier momento vendría el golpe, por lo que cerró los ojos sólo para esperarlo y no defenderse… se lo merecía por imbécil.

Pero dicha violencia nunca llegó, y sólo los dedos de Harry acariciaban sus labios con tanta suavidad, que parecía que en cualquier momento se desvanecería.

—Te perdono —dijo Harry en un susurro, se acercó a él y dejó un beso en su frente, y acarició su cabello—. Pero no puedo permanecer a tu lado. No sintiéndome de esta forma. Me destrozaste.

—Harry… —susurró débil, desesperado… Draco ya no sabía qué prefería, si la explosión de un Harry iracundo, o esta ternura que sabía a despedida.

—¿Te puedo pedir un favor? —Le preguntó Harry, y aunque él no dijo nada verbalmente o con su cuerpo, continuó—. Cuando me vaya, necesito que pongas protección de modo que yo no pueda entrar ni por flu, ni apareciendo. No quiero un día estar ebrio y venir a dar lástima, ¿comprendes?

Draco quería decir algo… su cabeza gritaba un sinfín de frases y cosas que pudiera hacer para hacerle cambiar de opinión a Harry, rogarle de ser necesario, prometer que ya no verá a Louis… pero la determinación que brillaba en los ojos de Harry bloqueó por completo su mente.

Ya no podía siquiera recordar cómo respirar.

—Adiós, Draco.

Incluso al final, Harry se despidió de Draco con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. Y en ese momento, él reparó en las ojeras que tenía Harry debajo de sus ojos verdes, y lo rojo que estaba alrededor de sus pestañas.

Había llorado, tal vez siquiera había dormido ahí junto a él, pues hasta que Harry desapareció en el pasillo, Draco salió de su trance y repasó con sus ojos como la cama estaba intacta del lado de Harry, y que ya no estaba el retrato de Lily y James Potter sobre la cómoda.

Se levantó de su cama con intención de revisar su cada rincón; los cajones estaban vacíos, todos los objetos de valor personal también se habían ido, incluso sólo había un cepillo de dientes en el baño… Draco corrió por todo el departamento, buscando cualquier pista que le indicara que Harry regresaría, algún recuerdo que le haya faltado…

Pero sólo estaba él con su departamento vacío.

Sin el calor de Harry.

Sólo quedaba en el escurridor de la cocina, estaba la taza de café que Draco le regaló a Harry la primera noche juntos.

Y la playera que traía puesta.

.

.

_Draco se sentía bastante incómodo. Aunque no había nadie en ese lugar, más que la recepcionista que leía el diario de El Profeta y él, continuaba la intriga de si ese sitio era tan discreto y exclusivo como se lo había prometido Blaise. Sus amigos se movieron demasiado rápido, consiguiéndole una cita con una psico maga que terminó sus estudios en Francia y se había mudado a Londres._

_Iba vestido lo más casual que pudo, manteniendo los pantalones de lona y el cuello de tortuga que tanto le gustaba usar, aun siendo verano. Era parte de su estilo, y hoy quería sentirse lo más cómodo consigo mismo._

_—Señor Malfoy. —La asistente que, hasta hace poco le ignoraba, ahora le mostraba una sonrisa cordial—. La psico maga Anna me indica que ya puede recibirle._

_Draco se levantó de la silla donde estaba sentado en el acto. Caminó lento hacia la puerta de madera de roble y la recepcionista le sonrío nuevamente antes de volver sus ojos hacia el periódico que aun sostenía en sus manos. Giró la perilla y entró de una forma demasiado muggle para su gusto, pero fue una de las indicaciones que recibió en cuanto concretó la cita hace apenas unos días. En cuanto volteó a su espalda, la puerta había desaparecido._

_Quizá sólo se podía entrar ahí por ese medio, y la salida era mediante magia._

_El salón al que entró era acogedor. Un gran ventanal dejaba entrar mucha luz, la cual le daba vida a todo lo que tocaba con su esplendor; había una estantería con muchos libros, también algunos cuadros decoraban las paredes, y la chimenea, sin lena ni fuego, daba un toque sobrio al lugar. Sin mencionar la variedad de sillones que había justo en el centro._

_Y ahí, estaba una mujer que le veía con una sonrisa, pero más genuina que la de la recepcionista._

_—Draco, un gusto conocerte —dijo ella levantándose de su asiento y estiró su mano para saludarte. Era redonda, rubia con unos despampanantes ojos negros, tan oscuros que no podía distinguir el iris y la pupila. Llevaba puesto un vestido sencillo azul marino y los tacones que usaba le ayudaba a crecer un par de centímetros, aunque continuaba siendo bajita para él._

_—Si, igual —respondió sin mucho ánimo y estiró su mano derecha para estrechar la otra._

_—Por favor, pasa —dijo Anna caminando hacia el centro del salón y tomó asiento en una silla que, a ojos de Draco, se veía como si fuera la principal—. Puedes sentarte donde gustes._

_Draco eligió sin pensarlo mucho. Escogió la primera silla que vio, quizá la más incómoda de todo el lugar, pero ella no le dijo nada y conjuró una tetera del fondo del salón y aparecieron dos tazas frente a ellos._

_—¿Con o sin azúcar?_

_—Con azúcar, por favor —respondió automáticamente. Aunque él en verdad odiaba el azúcar en el té. Recibió gustoso la taza y dio un pequeño sorbo; tuvo que reprimir su peor cara de disgusto a ello—. Gracias._

_—¿Todo bien en el camino? —Preguntó ella, meneando con una pequeña cucharita el contenido de su taza, todo sin perderle el ojo a él._

_—Si, no es muy difícil de encontrar este sitio —contestó Draco bebiendo de golpe todo el té, mandando al demonio toda la etiqueta Malfoy que aprendió a lo largo de su infancia._

_—Ya veo… algunas personas se llegan a extraviar…_

_—Blaise me dijo que tú podías ayudarme. —Draco interrumpió la charla. Lo único que quería, era terminar con esto lo más pronto posible._

_—Claro que puedo, Draco —respondió ella sin reflejar agobio—. Pero necesito que tú quieras que te ayude. ¿Estás dispuesto a aceptar este compromiso? No prometo que sea un camino fácil, y quizá desees abandonarlo, pero el hecho de que vinieras aquí por tu cuenta es un comienzo muy bueno, y el más importante para querer cambiar._

_Draco vio el rostro profesional y serio de la dulce joven que tenía frente a él. Transmitía una paz genuina, aunque se veía bastante firme con sus palabras, confiable… era la palabra que buscaba._

_—¿Realmente puedo confiar en ti?_

_—Por supuesto. En esta relación hay compromisos por ambas partes, de esa forma, ¿yo también puedo confiar en ti?_

_Draco pestañeó muchas veces antes de mirarla con rostro determinado._

_—Quiero… quiero hacerlo._

_Ella sólo asintió y él se removió en su lugar._

_—¿Puedo cambiarme de asiento?_

_—Claro, este es tu espacio. Tú decides qué hacer aquí._

_Sin pensarlo mucho, se cambió a un sillón que se veía más confortable,_

_—¿De qué quieres hablar, Draco? ¿Por qué vienes aquí?_

_Draco se relajó y suspiró…_


	2. II

**II**

**.**

_Era la tercera sesión de Harry de vuelta con el sanador mental. Y aunque pudo contarle lo que le trajo nuevamente como paciente —lo resumió a que terminó una relación de cinco años debido a que le fue infiel su pareja—, no podía evitar pensar si sólo estaba exagerando sus sentimientos, maximizando lo que le provocó la ruptura con Draco._

_Había dejado de verle hace tres semanas._

_Y luego había hecho esa estupidez._

_—Harry, quiero que me cuentes de tu relación con Draco. —Scholmo le veía, dejando cerca de la mesa una pequeña jarra de agua, que él no dudó en tomar un vaso y vertió en él agua una y otra vez, bebiendo todo el líquido de golpe—. ¿O aún no quieres hablar de él?_

_Harry respiró hondamente antes de hablar, evitando el temblor en sus labios._

_—No estoy seguro de poder hablar sin querer llorar…_

_—Bueno, creo que pediste que nos viéramos nuevamente porque, precisamente, necesitabas un espacio donde poder hacerlo sin sentirte agobiado o señalado. Aquí no eres El chico que vivió dos veces, o el chico de oro, o cualquiera de los apelativos y expectativas que todos sembraron sobre ti… eres sólo Harry —dijo Scholmo con tranquilidad—. Eres un ser humano, y puedes darte el lujo y derecho de sentirte de la forma que necesites hacerlo._

_—¿No cree que estoy… siendo dramático? —preguntó Harry, con duda y nervios de por medio._

_—Eso es algo que yo no puedo juzgar, lo sabes —respondió Scholmo tranquilamente._

_—¿Pasará algo si esta sesión no quiero hablar aún de Draco? —Harry estaba lleno de dudas. Aún le dolía siquiera recordar el nombre._

_—Podríamos dejarlo para otra sesión, no tengo problema con ello —contestó el otro y se levantó de su asiento—. Aunque si él fue el motivo por el que volviste, necesitamos trabajar, y qué mejor forma, que me cuentes cómo eras con él, cómo te sentías con él, las cosas que decidías por ti o por él. Puedes comenzar con el final o el principio… cualquiera nos llevará._

_Harry asintió. Sabía que debía de hablarlo, sobre todo porque él fue quien decidió volver ahí. De solo recordar los buenos momentos, las agrias situaciones, y todo el dolor que llevaba en su pecho…_

_Era el momento. Tenía que enfrentarse a eso… tarde o temprano._

**.**

**.**

Harry quería llegar a Grimmauld Place más rápido de lo que nunca deseó. No quería hacer uso de magia para llegar ahí, por lo que, al salir del departamento, caminó un par de cuadras hasta llegar a un parque y se quedó ahí sentado en la acera; no tenía animo de comer, siquiera de probar una tarta de melaza, y esa nunca la había rechazado.

Y no era para menos, tomó la decisión de despedirse de toda una vida con quien, pensaba, era el amor de su vida.

Bueno, quizá Draco era el amor de su vida, pero él no era el de Draco.

Abrazó sus piernas, queriendo confortarse un poco en su soledad. No quería interrumpir la luna de miel de sus mejores amigos, habían esperado tanto por ese viaje… y definitivamente acudir a la madriguera no era una opción, Molly era una buena madre, pero lo último que quería en ese momento, era que existiera un lugar donde Draco pudiera encontrarle fácilmente.

No estaba seguro de poder contenerse en una pieza por segunda vez.

Tampoco quería ir con Luna, o Neville… en realidad, no quería ir con alguien que supiera de Draco tanto como todos los que le rodeaban. No deseaba hablar de ello.

Y por eso, recordó un lugar al que Draco nunca había ido y al que Harry acudido desde ya hacía tiempo.

Tomó un taxi y dio la dirección de los suburbios del Londres muggle; aquel sitio era el último que Draco quisiera ir por voluntad propia pues, aunque ya no tenía prejuicios de sangre pura, aun hacía falta bastante trabajo para que él decidiera hacerlo por su cuenta.

Harry tenía muchos años de no ir a esa zona; era algunas calles cerca de la antigua casa de sus tíos en Privet Drive, pero las casas de este lado eran modernas, y distaba enormemente de la simplicidad y homogeneidad con la que se veía donde vivía con su familia no tan apreciada. Llegó a una casa de color crema con tonos claros; bajó del taxi y le pagó al conductor un pequeño extra por tan largo viaje, se acercó y vio el hermoso jardín repleto de flores que lo adornaban, se puso frente a la puerta de metal pintado con un tono chocolatoso y tocó el timbre, anunciando su presencia fuera de la puerta.

Quien le abrió la puerta, fue una mujer muy bajita, apenas y llegaba al pecho de Harry; su cuerpo era menudo, delgada y curvilínea, con unas impresionantes pecas esparcidas en sus mejillas y el cabello castaño agarrado en una coleta alta. Usaba un traje típico ejecutivo color gris, y el mandil color rosa le daba ese toque hogareño que tanto combinaba con el hogar.

Era Marie, la esposa de Dudley.

—¡Harry, qué milagro! —dijo ella muy efusiva y con una sonrisa—. Regañaré a Dudley porque no me contó que vendrías, ¡hubiera preparado esa tarta que tanto te gusta!

—Hola Marie —respondió Harry al abrazo que le dio—. En realidad, Dudley no sabía que vendría… espero no interrumpir.

Ella le miró con intriga de arriba abajo, y en cuanto reparó en la maleta que estaba detrás de él, abrió los ojos un poco más, pero no dejó de sonreírle.

—Por supuesto que no, pasa —contestó ella tomando la maleta de Harry, con soltura. Harry sabía por Dudley que ella fue campeona de boxeo cuando iban en la universidad, y por lo que veía, mantenía esa fuerza que había enamorado a su primo—. Sólo estaba preparando el postre. Dudley salió a comprar pizza con Annie.

—Muchas gracias por la hospitalidad —respondió Harry acercándose hasta la barra de la cocina. Marie continuó batiendo una mezcla dentro del recipiente.

—No te veíamos desde hace cinco meses, cuando fue el cumpleaños de Annie —contestó ella y Harry recordó con vergüenza que eso era cierto.

Él y Dudley retomaron su relación y se dieron una oportunidad como familia hace tres años, cuando Dudley, desesperado, le envió una carta a Harry —cosa muy extraña, porque aun cuando lo envió por correo normal, llegó a Harry por lechuza—, suplicándole que acudiera a su casa, ya que su pequeña Annie tuvo una demostración de magia accidental, y convirtió en algodón de azúcar el cabello de la tía Petunia. Claramente, Annie era una bruja, y Harry estuvo feliz porque eso fue lo que se necesitaba para que Dudley dejara de temerle a ese mundo en que vivía —daba algo de crédito, las experiencias de Dudley con la magia no eran las más placenteras—.

Y con ello, se volvió conocido y amigo de Marie, la esposa de Dudley quien, aunque tenía sus reservas, decidió darle una oportunidad por el bien de su hija; frecuentemente, intercambiaban cartas y él acudía cada dos meses sin falta a visitarlos. Con esa frecuencia, se dio cuenta que Marie tumbó su puesto como el más odiado por Petunia y Vernon Dursley, pues ella era la perfecta antítesis de lo que ellos esperaron de una esposa para su hijo.

Por ello, su amistad creció. Le entristecía que su tía y tío tuvieran el corazón para abandonar a su nieta por su herencia de bruja; aunque la tía Petunia enviaba regalos en cumpleaños y navidad, no compensaba la ausencia que dejó. Sin embargo, Harry estaba seguro de que, por el momento, era lo mejor para la pequeña Annie.

—Estuve bastante ocupado últimamente —dijo evitando en lo posible hablar de Draco, y estaba internamente agradecido que Marie no lo mencionara—. Pero espero que les guste la dote de dulces que les envío cada mes, confío en que mantienes la dieta de nuestro Big D.

—Por supuesto —respondió ella vertiendo la mezcla al molde que ya tenía preparado—. Si me descuido un poco, Dudley se vuelve adicto y tenemos que hacer más ejercicio del que deberíamos. Mira, prueba un poco.

—Es delicioso —contestó Harry probando la mezcla de la cuchara que sostenía Marie.

—¿Verdad? Lo mejor es que Dudley ni se entera que estos panecillos tienen 50% menos grasas porque tienen el mismo sabor. Si tan sólo fuera igual de buena cocinera para preparar comida como lo soy de repostera.

Harry rio por el evidente orgullo que tenía Marie por su alta repostería. Desde hace poco más de un año, él le comentó la receta de la tarta de melaza, y ella encantada la preparó. Harry prometió que era de las mejores —solo tal vez, después de la que le preparaba Molly—, y ella se esforzaba siempre por mejorar la receta.

Escucharon la puerta principal abrirse, y después un grito de una pequeña niña.

—¡Tío Harry! —La voz de Annie retumbó por toda la casa y la llenó de más vida.

—Hey, ahí está mi mujer favorita —respondió Harry cargando a Annie, quien le dio algunas vueltas y después la levitó en el aire.

—Harry, es un milagro, justo tenía una carta escrita para ti en mi escritorio, la quería enviar ayer, pero el búho nunca apareció. —Dudley se veía contento, cargando pizza que seguramente compró con permiso de Marie por ser sábado.

—Ayer no trabajó el ministerio, fue día festivo —respondió Harry, intentando evitar de su mente la fiesta de ayer y todo lo suscitado después de ello.

No, _aún no_.

—Oh, incluso los magos tienen días inhábiles —dijo Dudley genuinamente sorprendido—. ¿Y la maleta para qué es?

Harry se tensó ante la pregunta. Annie seguía flotando en el aire y Marie fue quien leyó la espesa bruma que se cernía sobre los ojos de su invitado.

—Vamos Dudley, no agobies a Harry con tus preguntas. —Marie se acercó a su esposo y lo besó en la mejilla—. Cenemos y cuando Annie duerma, platicamos.

—No voy a dormir, haré pijamada con tío Harry —dijo Annie con puchero en su rostro.

Para Harry, fue imposible no compararla con el ceño caprichoso que ponía su primo cuando eran niños, aunque en Annie, se veía encantador. Tal vez todos agradecían que fuera idéntica a Marie, con las mejillas repletas de pequitas y el cabello castaño. Sólo eran los ojos azules que heredó de Dudley lo que le daba ese efecto de dulzura a todo lo que ya era esa niña.

Apostaba a sí mismo que, si las cosas no cambiaban mucho, Annie acudiría a la casa de Slytherin.

Y sería casi igual de tierna y calculadora como lo era Draco.

—Por supuesto —respondió Harry—. Vamos a cenar y después pijamada.

.

.

Después de una amena cena, y de algunas horas de juego con Annie en el patio y luego en su cuarto, encantando sus juguetes y el techo con estrellas como en el gran comedor en Hogwarts, sólo le bastó a Harry leerle un cuento a la pequeña Annie para que ella cayera rendida al mundo de los sueños.

Harry le besó una mejilla y se retiró lentamente de la improvisada casa de campaña, tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible para no despertarla; conjuró un pequeño truco de detección de ruido para poder bajar con tranquilidad con su primo y su esposa, quienes esperaron a que subiera a dormirla para ver una película juntos.

Para la pijamada, transfiguró unos pequeños trozos de tela para hacerlos dos pijamas iguales para Annie y él; el estampado de flores era sutil, pero le causaba risa como combinaba perfectamente con los pantalones azul cielo que eran holgados. A esa hora, no quería buscar en su maleta alguna de sus cambios de ropa para la noche.

Bajó lentamente, esperando no interrumpir alguna escena romántica entre la pareja, al contrario, vio a Dudley apagar el televisor y Marie abría una botella, trayendo vasos de la cocina.

—Vamos a abrir esta belleza que nos regalaste hace un año —dijo Marie mostrándole el whisky de fuego—. Dudley me dijo que necesitábamos una ocasión especial… y a la mierda la ocasión especial, no quiero morir sin haber probado esto.

—Ten cuidado, es más fuerte que el whisky convencional —dijo Harry temiendo que bebieran demasiado… aquí no tenía ingredientes para hacer una pócima para la resaca.

—No te preocupes, Harry —contestó Dudley acercando algunos bocadillos—. Marie ganó el concurso de tarros de cerveza en la universidad. Ella tiene un hígado más fuerte que tú y yo juntos, te lo apuesto.

—Si no cae después de la tercera, te creeré.

Harry vio a Marie sonreír. Esto era un reto.

Después de un poco de charla ocasional, como Dudley preguntando por los Weasley, o por su trabajo, y de Harry interesándose en los nuevos negocios que estaban desarrollando ellos, como la expansión de la panadería de alta cocina y el servicio de banquetes, llegaron al punto ocasional en que las risas se desvanecieron y Dudley le miró bastante serio.

—¿Qué ocurre Harry?

—Sabes que nosotros te vamos a escuchar, ¿cierto? —dijo Marie, quien ya iba terminando el segundo vaso y aun se veía bastante bien.

La preocupación de ellos, el sentimiento de soledad, el agobio que sentía en su cuerpo por no poder expresar lo que guardaba en su pecho… fue todo lo que Harry necesitó para romperse y dejar salir de sus ojos el riachuelo de lágrimas que tanta falta le hacía. Sólo había llorado un poco antes de despedirse de Draco, pero estos gritos ahogados que daba trago tras trago eran los que expresaban por completo la traición que sintió al ver a su novio besando apasionadamente a Louis; sin querer mencionar o recordar lo que sintió cuando cargó a Draco hasta su recámara, y sintió a través del pantalón de su ex pareja, la evidente prueba de que no se conformaron con ello y tuvieron sexo ahí, en el salón de eventos del ministerio.

Les contó todo lo que sucedió. Ellos ya sabían de la existencia de Draco como su pareja oficial, podían sentir cuanto lo amaba Harry a través de sus palabras y de cómo se expresaba de él; más les ayudó todo lo que Harry relataba para comprender lo que significaba para él, y como no necesitó más que eso para saber que por sí mismo, no era suficiente para Draco.

Cuando llegó a la parte de la fiesta de ayer, Dudley se veía bastante pasmado —no que fuera un mojigato, pero definitivamente tener sexo en lugares públicos… bueno, tener sexo con tu amante en el mismo lugar donde estaba tu novio, no era precisamente una de sus fantasías—, y Marie… ella se veía peligrosamente tranquila.

O eso pensaron hasta que la fuerza de la mano de Marie destrozando el vaso que sostenía les sacó de su burbuja. Dudley corrió por el botiquín de emergencia de su baño y regresó para curar la herida en la palma de la mano de su esposa.

—Ese idiota —dijo Marie masticando la grosería.

—Marie… —Dudley también quería decir algo, pero se limitaba para no lastimar a Harry más de lo que ya se veía.

—No, déjame hablar. —Su voz era dominante y eso bastó para callar a Dudley—. Harry, sé que amas a Draco mucho, pero necesito felicitarte por tan valiente paso que diste. Se necesita demasiada voluntad para enfrentar de esa forma tan tranquila a alguien que te hizo tanto daño.

Harry no sabía si felicitarse por ello o no.

Lo que sí sabía, era que le _dolía_ mucho.

—Harry, somos familia, ¿comprendes? Nunca estarás solo.

—Puedes quedarte aquí el tiempo que necesites —dijo Marie acercándose a Harry y le volvió a abrazar como en la tarde, pero ahora comprendiendo el rostro desolado que le vio en cuanto abrió la puerta.

Si existía un poco de justicia en la vida, Harry iba a sentir con ese abrazo familiar, como si el vacío en su pecho desapareciera.

Aunque fuera un instante.

.

.

_—Draco, hemos hablado de tu padre, de tu madre y de cómo te sientes ante el agobio que hay en ti por cumplir las expectativas que los Malfoy plantaron sobre ti sólo por llevar un apellido, incluso hablamos de tus amigos Pansy y Blaise…_

_—Me siento cómodo hablando de ellos. Me recuerda que tengo un hogar —respondió Draco. Después de seis sesiones, ha logrado encontrar un momento de relajación ahí, dentro del consultorio._

_Pronto, se volvió su lugar favorito estando ahí, bebiendo el café barato que tanto criticaba su padre y desafiando la etiqueta sentado de la forma más impropia sobre un pequeño sofá de cuero._

_—Pero mencionaste a un Harry al inicio de la primera sesión, y no ha vuelto a salir su nombre, ¿quién es?_

_Draco se tensó ante la pregunta. ¿Qué era Harry Potter? ¿Quién era Harry para él? No sabía qué responder a ello. Era similar a una obsesión profunda, muy arraigada en su ser desde la tierna edad de once años, la única constante que había en su vida…_

_—Yo… no estoy seguro de querer hablar de él en este momento —respondió, reflejando tensión en su rostro, el cual se volvió amargo._

_—Descuida, no te voy a presionar. —Anna se levantó de su asiento y caminó hasta la cafetera que estaba sobre la chimenea—. Puedes hablarme de él cuando te sientas listo._

_—Gracias. Él es… complejo para mí en este momento. —Draco bebió todo el café de su taza—. Quiero y no hablar de él… siento que quiero sacarlo de mi mente, lanzarme un obliviate o algo para ya no tenerlo aquí, pero sólo pensar en no tenerlo cerca, es..._

_Draco llevó su mano al pecho._

_—Comprendo —dijo ella dejando un poco más de café en las tazas de ambos—. Algunas veces, queremos mantener el silencio para no desatar más dolor dentro de uno mismo… te enseñaron a mantenerte al margen de las emociones, y mientras menos hables de ello, estarás protegido; pero, sabes, no es recomendable hacerlo._

_—Harry… duele aquí. Y todo es mi culpa… —dijo Draco mirándola a los ojos—. Lo lastimé en un intento de que él no me lastimara. Traicioné su confianza para yo estar seguro. Pero nunca me salen bien las cosas, siempre he de hacerlas peor. Él es perfecto y yo…_

_Draco se quedó callado. Le costaba reconocer, en voz alta, que se sentía una escoria._

_—Draco, la vida no se trata de ser el malo o el bueno de la historia. —Anna perdió la rectitud y se acercó a él, aun estando sentada al otro extremo de la sala—. Somos humanos, cometemos errores… no puedes torturarte por aquello que hiciste, debemos buscar mejorar a través de ellos. En tus palabras, durante toda tu vida, tu padre colocó sobre ti demasiados deseos personales, y tú eres un hijo que quería complacerlo, aceptándolo sin cuestionar… y aunque fuiste rebelde en algunas cuestiones, viviste bajo la sombra amenazadora de quien, se convirtió más en un verdugo que en un padre para ti._

_Draco evadió la intensa mirada de Anna sobre él. Miró el atardecer que hacía presencia en el cielo que veía a través del ventanal, prendándose de los colores rosados y naranjas que tanto le relajaban._

_—Odio a mi padre…_

_—La sinceridad es buena en este espacio._

_Anna apareció una caja de pañuelos en la mesa que estaba a su costado… no supo en qué momento comenzó a llorar._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola! Bueno, esta historia sí que me ha inspirado... y me he estado desvelando, pensando, imaginando, escribiéndola... me alegra que aún con los tags que tiene, la gente se aventure conmigo a esta historia que promete angst. Adoro el headcanon de Dudley siendo un buen primo para Harry, así que aquí, este bonachón Big D. es dulce, al igual que Marie, su esposa y Annie maravillosa.
> 
> Gracias por leer, los kudos, favoritos, pensamientos... son maravillosos para mí. 
> 
> Nos leemos. 
> 
> Besos de chocolate caliente.


	3. III

**III**

**.**

_Harry tomó otro pañuelo, limpiando las lágrimas de su rostro y sintiéndose realmente patético al llorar, de nuevo, como lo estaba haciendo ahí desde hace casi una hora frente a Scholmo._

_Sí, sabía que era su espacio y toda la mierda._

_Pero que Merlín lo ayude, se sentía demasiado emocional justo ese día. Por lo que no podía hablar más de dos ideas juntas antes de volver a estallar en llanto._

_—No sé lo que me pasa —dijo Harry retomando la plática—. No había llorado así desde hace un par de semanas, cuando fui a casa de mi primo._

_—El mismo día en que terminaste con Draco, ¿cierto?_

_—Justo ese día. —Harry bebió dos vasos de agua, intentando quitarse el hipo que nació de tanto llorar—. El fin de semana pasado, me vi con Hermione y Ron, y siquiera sentía la necesidad de llorar, sólo el pesar en el pecho que no se va…_

_—Harry, respira hondo… ¿recuerdas la técnica de cuatro tiempos que te enseñé?_

_Harry asintió._

_—Ponlo en práctica. Mientras lo haces, necesito que pienses en tu familia cuando inhales, y cuando exhales, pienses en Draco._

_Harry no sabía para qué era eso, pero accedió. Cerró sus ojos y comenzó a respirar hondo durante cuatro, segundos, pensando en sus mejores amigos, en la familia Dursley y los Weasley y cómo se sentía feliz junto a ellos, retuvo cuatro segundos más la respiración, posterior, soltó el aire contenido pensando en Draco._

_Repitió nuevamente el proceso, pensando ahora primero en su sobrina Annie, lo bien que han sido las pijamadas junto a esa niña tan dulce, con mejillas apretarles y enorme corazón como para abrazarle mientras susurraba un canto que ayudaba a calmar su dolor._

_Contuvo el aire de nuevo._

_Y exhaló._

_Uno._

_Draco sonriéndole._

_Dos._

_Draco despertando a su lado._

_Tres._

_Draco frunciendo el ceño._

_Cuatro._

_Draco diciéndole adiós._

_Harry podía jurar que Draco nunca le dijo algo como un Adiós._

_Pero, por alguna extraña razón… se sintió bien._

**.**

**.**

Habían pasado cerca de cuatro meses.

Aunque Draco lo sentía como si fuese una eternidad.

Las manecillas de su reloj de bolsillo se detuvieron el día en que Harry se fue de su apartamento. Su relación con Harry se conformaba de pequeños rituales que se esforzaba por recordar para no dejarlo morir en su mente; él era quien lo llevó a reparar y le daba cuerda muy temprano en la mañana, para que Draco lo llevara a todos lados, sintiendo que el tiempo hasta volver a verle, disminuía rápidamente, con la promesa de abrazarse nuevamente.

Se empeñó en encontrarle, quería suplicar su perdón de diferentes formas. Ese mismo día que se fue, Draco se dedicó a buscarlo en el Ministerio, en la Madriguera, con amigos que ambos frecuentaban… pero era como si hubiese desaparecido.

Después de no encontrarlo, en un intento absurdo por ignorar la agonía de su pecho y la culpa de su cabeza, Draco se había quedado en la casa de Louis rentaba; el otro estuvo encantado de recibirle, fingiendo bastante bien la pena que sentía al saber que Harry terminó con él después de la fiesta. Y cuando era imposible recordar cómo respirar, Draco cedió al sexo con Louis… un sexo vacío, carente de incluso esa adrenalina que tanto lo embriagó. Quedaba insatisfecho, no podía correrse y su cuerpo solo se volvió receptor del dolor que le provocaba un acto carente de alguna emoción.

El miedo se fue, al igual que la ira y la tristeza.

Draco no podía recordar por qué decidió enredarse con Louis. Si era sincero —y lo tuvo que confesar en una plática reciente con Pansy—, Louis estaba lejos de hacerle sentir lo que sentía al estar con Harry; sí, era innegable que era deliciosa la adrenalina, pero con Harry se conectaban muchos puntos más… La frecuencia con la que Harry empujaba dentro de él al momento de besar uno a uno los lunares en su espalda; o la forma en que Harry gemía cuando Draco era quien lo asaltaba, inclinándole sobre la mesa de su apartamento y escuchándole gemir al compás de sus embistes, justo cuando Harry llegaba al orgasmo.

No había punto de comparación.

Le bastaron tres semanas para saber que eso no iba a funcionar en ningún universo, y cinco días más para convencer a Louis de ello después de que él gritó en medio de un orgasmo el nombre de Harry.

No podían culparlo; tuvo que acudir a los recuerdos del sexo con Harry para pescar un poco de placer.

Oh, amarga ironía.

Aunque quizá, nunca dejó de pensar en Harry…

Y estaba ahí, autocompadeciéndose porque Harry no había vuelto. Contrario a los deseos de Harry, Draco no convocó ninguna protección para el apartamento, guardando con ello, la esperanza de que él decidiera regresar, siquiera por esa taza que él le había regalado y así, tener una oportunidad para platicar.

Pero no había sucedido.

Sus días se volvieron monótonos. Despertaba e iba al boticario casi todo el día —tenía que trabajar por dos ahora que Louis presentó su carta de renuncia y volvió a Francia—; por la tarde-noche, bebía un té con Pansy o su madre, e intercambiaba cartas con mayor frecuencia con Blaise, quien le recordaba lo idiota que había sido.

 _Gracias_ , él ya lo sabía… siempre lo supo.

Y por eso, no era _merecedor_ de Harry Potter.

Luego, llegaba a su departamento en la oscuridad de la noche y se dedicaba a observar cada rincón, buscando alguna diminuta diferencia de que alguien estuvo ahí; regresaba con la esperanza de ver alguna prueba de que Harry volvió. Pero pasaban horas sin ver algún cambio, y con un vacío en su corazón, se acostaba en la madrugada.

En poco tiempo, bajó mucho de peso, y las ojeras alrededor de sus ojos se acentuaron aún más. Su madre, Narcissa, le insistía en que acudiera con algún profesional; simplemente no era bueno para él. Pansy, en cambio, dedicaba cada hora que tenía libre para ir invitarle a su casa, recostarse en la gran cama de la princesa Pansy, y platicar de las mil aventuras que tenía la chica —un intento muy amable para distraerlo—, hasta cuando tocaba el tema de lo sexual y le recordaba el motivo por el que estaba así… por no poder guardar su trasero en sus pantalones.

Él les insistía a ellas que estaba bien, no había necesidad de preocuparse de más. Draco aceptaba su error, y como buen Malfoy, quería salir adelante. Aunque su relación fue pública, los diarios aún no hablaron de su ruptura, y fue porque le costó a Lucius una buena donación de fondos para que se abstuvieran de hablar de la vida privada de su hijo.

Agradecía el gesto, pero su padre aún no quería verle el rostro.

Y aun con todo eso, no sabía dónde estaba Harry.

Preguntó a Hermione muy discretamente cuando regresaron de la luna de miel. Supo que Harry no se contactó con ellos ya que, por el contrario, hubiesen estado en Londres ese mismo sábado que Harry se fue, lo que sólo incrementaba sus dudas de donde encontrarlo. Aunque ellos fueron muy amables en decirle que no sabían dónde estaba; la segunda vez que se atrevió a preguntar. se encontró con la ley del hielo proporcionada por Ron y con la voz fría de Hermione diciéndole «Déjale en paz. Si él quiere contactarte, lo hará.»

A ese punto, se había resignado a esperar a verlo nuevamente hasta que él lo permitiera. Y como medio para escapar de la ansiedad, decidió empaparse de trabajo hasta el hartazgo. Abrió otra botica, muy cerca del caldero Chorreante y los límites con el Londres Muggle… esta, sólo tendría cosas exclusivas de remedios herbales para los no mágicos; y aunque no sabía mucho de ellos y sus enfermedades, estudió arduamente para certificar su trabajo con organizaciones muggle que lo respaldaran. Se necesitó poco más de un empujón para que le dieran permiso, pero al ser el mundo no mágico, ellos no sabían de los Malfoy y solo veían en Draco a un buen chico que quería abrir un negocio.

Y mañana abriría por primera vez esa tienda. Se dedicó a capacitar a magos para atender a los muggles —desde el dinero, hasta los saludos típicos y los tópicos que tendrían que abstenerse de hablar—, y sólo iría el día de mañana para ver cómo se mueve la gente.

Cerró los ojos, con la esperanza de poder descansar siquiera un poco.

Para no caer en la locura.

.

.

Draco llevaba ahí cuatro horas y todo se veía que marchaba de maravilla. Al ser una tienda nueva, muchas personas, entre ellas adultos mayores, se acercaban y les relataban a los magos las mil dolencias que cargaban en su cuerpo. Todos se iban bastante convencidos en que eso les ayudaría, y él se sentía, de una forma extraña, feliz por ello.

Él decidió darles su hora de comida a los chicos magos y se fueron, dejándole solo atendiendo a la poca clientela que quedó después de la hora pico. Comenzó a etiquetar algunos viales en la reserva —en caso de que no pudiera regresa antes de la semana—, cuando entró una joven tomando de la mano a su hija. Era domingo, y Draco tenían el ligero conocimiento de que Harry le contó que ese día, la mayoría de los muggles descansan.

—¡Hola! —dijo efusiva la mujer, quien se quitó los lentes oscuros de sol y la niña miraba maravillada todos los frascos de colores que había en los diferentes muebles—. Annie, no toques nada.

—¿Busca algo? —Draco la veía presurosa, volteando hacia la calle constantemente y luego hacia dentro.

—Si, verás mi… cuñada tiene algunas náuseas matutinas… —La mujer se acercó a Draco y susurró—, sabes a qué me refiero.

Draco tardó seis segundos en entender la referencia.

—Oh… bueno, tenemos un remedio perfecto para ello. —Draco le dio la espalda, y del gabinete detrás de él, sacó un frasco de color violeta—. Necesita tomarlo en ayuno por las mañanas, y luego solo comer algo ligero. En poco tiempo, se sentirá mucho mejor.

—¡Gracias! Sinceramente íbamos a la botica que está a cinco cuadras, pero mi… cuñada no aguantaba más la caminata.

—Comprendo —dijo Draco por cortesía, porque realmente no entendía… no conocía a nadie en embarazo como para saber—. Son seis libras.

—Querida, ¿estamos listos? —Draco vio la cabeza de un hombre grande asomarse por la entrada—. Harri… et necesita usar el baño.

En Draco, despertó una llama al escuchar el nombre que dijo el hombre. Levantó su mirada un poco más, viendo hacia afuera y contemplando a través del cristal la delicada silueta de una mujer poco más baja que él mismo, quien tenía su cabello corto, acariciado por el sol, y como si Draco la llamase, volteó su rostro, dejando ver unos penetrantes ojos verdes esmeralda que brillaban con fulgor detrás del armazón negro y redondo.

Giró su cuerpo, sólo un poco, lo suficiente como para ver el prominente pecho, lo suficientemente sugerentes y redondos como para llamar la atención de cualquier hombre.

Y debajo de toda _ella_.

Un pequeño bulto se asomaba en su abdomen, casi una imperceptible curva delineaba la holgada camisa a cuadros que llevaba puesto.

—Harry…

Porque lo sabía… _ella_ era Harry.

Y casi creyó escuchar como el segundero de su reloj de bolsillo volvió a moverse.

.

.

_Anna le recibió abriendo la puerta, mostrando que el decorado dentro había cambiado ligeramente. Algunos cuadros fueron sustituidos y el color de la pared de la chimenea, era de color marrón —antes era crema—. No pudo acudir la semana anterior, y apenas pasaron quince días… y todo cambió._

_No sabía si se sintió incómodo._

_Pero pronto, su mirada se enfocó en la mesa de centro…_

_Y su menté voló._

_No supo cuánto tiempo se perdió, hasta que escuchó el carraspeo de Anna, seguida de una pregunta._

_—Draco, ¿cómo te fue con tu tarea de la semana?_

_Al escuchar la voz, parpadeó y apretó el puente de su nariz para despejarse. Terminó por despertar del letargo en el que entró cuando vio un libro de la primera y segunda guerra mágica justo al entrar al consultorio. El tomo era grueso, de pasta roja con dorado —como los colores de Gryffindor—, haciéndole recordar en un segundo, todo el horror que vivió a su corta edad._

_Incluso recordó a Harry… y hacía tanto que no pensaba en él. Al menos no en el de esa época._

_—Yo… no sé. ¿cuál era?_

_Draco se llevó una mirada seria de Anna._

_—¿Quieres hablar de algo en específico?_

_Realmente no sabía si quería. Pero tal vez, era necesario._

_Y era justo._

_—Quiero hablar de Harry._

.

.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Estoy demasiado intensa con esta historia. Ya la tengo planificada, el final que tendrá e incluso, los capítulos que tendrá. Este capítulo me quedó un poco (mucho) angst, pero ERA JUSTO.
> 
> Muchas gracias por leer <3 Por los kudos y pensamientos.
> 
> Besos de nuez.


	4. IV

**IV**

**.**

_—Hola Harry, es un gusto verte nuevamente. ¿Qué tal el viaje hasta acá?_

_—He tenido mejores días. Tuve que caminar desde la entrada del caldero chorreante, cerca del callejón Diagon hasta acá._

_Scholmo lo vio interrogante, más no le comentó nada por su aspecto que parecía, apenas recién levantado de la cama… y ya eran las cinco de la tarde. En realidad, se sentía bastante mal desde el día anterior, y quería reprogramar la cita… pero sabía que necesitaba hablar de las nuevas noticias que acontecía en su vida._

_—¿Se te dificultó aparecer fuera del edificio?_

_—No, pero… no es lo recomendable en mi estado. —Harry llevó instintivamente sus manos sobre su estómago._

_Harry no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar su psico mago ante esta bomba que, él incluso, aún no había procesado._

_—Debo preguntar, ¿Cómo te sientes? —Harry levantó los hombros, sin saber qué responder._

_—Por el momento, agradezco saber que esas náuseas matutinas se deban a algo que es temporal… —Harry bebió del agua de la jarra que estaba frente a él—. Al menos el sanador me dijo que se quitaría pasando al segundo trimestre._

_—Eso no responde mi pregunta, Harry. —Scholmo acercó su cuerpo a él sin levantarse de su asiento—. ¿Qué emoción te provocó la noticia?_

_Harry guardó silencio bastantes minutos, intentando recordar qué cruzó por su mente cuando le entregaron los resultados de un embarazo positivo._

_—Miedo… —respondió en voz baja—. Mucho miedo de mí, del futuro… de si no sé si quiero esto que ha crecido sin que yo me diera cuenta._

_—¿Cuántas semanas tienes? —Preguntó Scholmo._

_—La prueba arrojó que estaba entre la séptima y la octava semana._

_—Te explicaron las opciones que tienes, ¿cierto? —Harry asintió—. Tienes derecho a irrumpir el embarazo hasta las doce semanas. Si quieres, podemos usar esta y las siguientes sesiones para que decidas la mejor opción para ti._

_Ese fue el motivo por el que Harry no quería cambiar su sesión. Necesitaba escupir con alguien la noticia que tanto se guardó desde el día anterior. No se lo había contado a su primo, o a Marie… mucho menos a Hermione o a Ron. Se sintió tan solo todas esas horas que fue hasta ese momento que pudo respirar nuevamente, quitando el agobio de su cuerpo._

**.**

**.**

Harry aprendió que la Ley de Murphy era bastante curiosa, ya que a él le sucedía demasiadas veces para ser una simple casualidad. Si algo estaba mal, puede salir peor… si, cómo no.

Había usado un poco de _Glamour_ para dar el efecto que era una chica. Tuvo que reducir su ancha espalda y claro, darse un poco de senos y rasgos menos varoniles —cortarse su barba fue el que más le dolió—, porque… sería muy extraño caminar por Londres muggle junto a su primo y su familia y que le señalaran como un hombre con una barriga de embarazo.

Lo había hecho seis veces antes de esa… ya se había acostumbrado y todo salió bien, nunca nadie le reconoció y se sentía lo suficientemente seguro ahora.

Hasta ese día.

En cuanto vio a Draco Malfoy a través del cristal atendiendo a Marie, supo que estaba condenado.

Como si sus pies se clavaran al suelo, se quedó estático, viendo en cámara lenta la reacción de Draco al verle… al reconocerle aún con los hechizos encima; lo vio salir del boticario y correr hasta llegar justo enfrente de su persona. Eran casi de la misma altura, acaso era unos cinco centímetros más bajo, pero ahora sentía que era abismal la diferencia entre ellos.

Por inercia, levantó sus brazos alrededor de su estómago, rodeando la curva con sus manos, protegiendo la vida que llevaba dentro. Era un acto reflejo que tenía cada vez que se sentía ansioso.

—Harry… —Draco se veía pasmado, poco más que él si al caso iba.

—Mi nombre es Harriet —respondió lo más frío posible, aunque después se arrepintió, ya que algunas personas se detenían para verlos. Incluso en el mundo muggle, llamaban un poco la atención sus diferencias físicas cuando estaban juntos, pues tendían a resaltar uno con otro.

Eran como polos opuestos.

Desde el color de su cabello, hasta su piel.

—Yo… tú… estás… —Draco parecía que no podía terminar ninguna otra oración.

—¿Ocurre algo? —La voz grave de Dudley les interrumpió, y Harry por lo que vio en sus rostros pálidos por la sorpresa, tanto su primo como su esposa, dedujeron quien era la persona que se había acercado a él con tanta confianza, y a la vez con temor.

—Todo está bien —respondió evadiendo la mirada gris de Draco sobre él—. Vámonos.

Y como si se tratara de un interruptor, Draco se movió y lo tomó del brazo.

Claro, las cosas sí pueden ir peor… siempre.

—Suéltame —dijo Harry lo más tranquilo que pudo, pero no podía evitar el dolor en su voz.

—Necesitamos hablar —respondió Draco lo más certero que pudo.

—No, realmente no. —Harry se jalaba poco a poco para no preocupar a nadie, pero mientras más pasaba el tiempo, más de desesperaba.

—Yo creo que sí —rebatió Draco rozando con sus dedos el vientre de Harry—. Es mío.

—Estoy seguro de que no lo es —contestó firme alejándose lo más que pudo, evitando el contacto.

Algo en Draco se rompió, cuando entendió que en esa oración implicaba que Harry estuvo con alguien más. Sintió tanta ira…

—¡Por supuesto que no, es mío! —El dolor hablaba en su nombre. Draco se sintió… traicionado. Y eso le valió un gran letrero de hipócrita en su cabeza.

—¡En todo caso, es mío! —Harry comenzó a desesperarse y también empezó a gritar.

Draco sentía la magia bullir dentro de su cuerpo, esperando ansiosa la forma en que saldría a través de su varita… pero todo fue interrumpido cuando la mujer que le compró la pócima se puso entre ellos y habló.

—Aun contra lo que pienso de ti —dijo mientras veía a Draco—. Creo que sí necesitan hablar, Harry. Necesitas convencerle de que no es suyo.

Harry abrió sus ojos, iracundo, furioso, con ganas de decirles una rotunda negativa… pero ver a la niña, tomada firmemente del brazo de Dudley, le hizo respirar con tranquilidad muchas veces antes de abrir sus ojos.

Exasperarse no le era bueno para él o su hijo.

—De acuerdo —dijo Harry y acarició su barriga nuevamente—. Cierra tu local, Draco. Nos vamos en el siguiente taxi que pase, si no estás aquí para irte con nosotros, olvídate.

Draco obedeció lo más rápido que pudo. De estar en Londres mágico, bastaría un movimiento de varita para dejar todo en orden, pero como estaban en la sección muggle, a la vista de ojos muy curiosos, tuvo que darse prisa en lo primordial y cerró las puertas del local, dejando una carta en la entrada para cuando volvieran sus empleados… les daría el día libre.

Contra muchas cosas que le enseñaron, Draco se subió al vehículo muggle que le indicaron.

Fue el viaje más largo de su vida.

.

.

Cuando llegaron a la pequeña casa de los suburbios, Harry vio que Marie llevó a Annie con su vecina para que la cuidase un rato, tal vez sabía que las cosas se podían descontrolar un poco… pero no podían culparle, las hormonas lo estaban volviendo loco, sin mencionar las náuseas y la hinchazón en sus pies. Eso haría que la terapia con su psico mago valiera nada.

Aunque no podía quejarse… vivía rodeado de amor que le daba Marie, Dudley y Annie cuando iba los fines de semana con ellos. Cuando se enteraron del embarazo, se sorprendieron mucho en saber los misterios que traía, una vez más, el mundo mágico; pero insistieron en cuidarle todos los fines de semana, y él estuvo de acuerdo. Así que, entre semana vivía con Hermione y Ron —a insistencia de ellos— y los fines se iba con los Dursley —los agradables, no los tíos que morirían de un infarto al enterarse de su condición—.

Sin mencionar que, también estaba _él_ …

—Estoy seguro de que es mío —dijo Draco en un acto de rebeldía. Similar a la declaración de guerra.

—Ese hijo que espera Harry no es tuyo, supéralo —dijo Marie sentándose en la sala junto a Dudley, quien solo se dedicó a ver.

—¿Quiénes son? —Preguntó Draco genuinamente, observándoles sin lograr reconocerles de algún lado.

—Son mi familia, y no, no es tuyo. ¿alguna otra pregunta? De lo contrario, eres bienvenido a retirarte —contestó Harry evadiendo la mirada de Draco.

Además de los quejidos de dolor que hacía Dudley cuando Marie apretaba su brazo intentando contener su molestia, el silencio llenó el ambiente de la casa. Se sentía la tensión entre él y Draco como si fluctuara la magia salvaje entre ellos.

—Pruebas.

—¿Qué?

—Quiero pruebas de que ese bebé no es mío.

Harry abrió la boca y la cerró. ¿Qué le podía dar? No era como que se pudiera realizar una prueba de paternidad ni muggle ni mágica —se vio en la necesidad de investigar y se pueden hacer después del séptimo mes—, y mucho menos lo dejaría usar la _legeremancia_ con él… Harry sonrió, un poco relajado y muy seguro que después de eso, Draco le dejaría en paz.

—¿Cualquier prueba? —Preguntó Harry a Draco.

—Lo que sea.

Harry asintió y fue a la cocina de los Dursley, regresó con un pequeño bote de cristal en la mano y con su varita, extrajo del lado derecho de su cabeza, un pequeño hilo pegajoso y brilloso, muy similar al de una telaraña, y lo colocó dentro del frasco.

—Toma, un pensamiento. —Harry extendió el frasco a Draco—. Ve al pensadero que quieras y viértelo para que veas el momento en que este bebé se concibió. Fue cinco días después de la fiesta de gala en el Ministerio hace cuatro meses.

Draco estiró con duda su brazo para tomar el recipiente y por un momento tembló. Tenía miedo de ir y ver qué clase de recuerdo le había dado Harry, y no porque tuviera duda de que sea manipulado, más bien, no sabía si sería lo suficientemente fuerte para soportarlo.

—Bien, y si no estoy de acuerdo, regresaré para que charlemos.

—Como quieras —dijo Harry sentándose—. Puedes buscarme mañana en el Ministerio, a la salida de labores.

—¿Aún estás yendo de misiones? —Draco preguntó, evidentemente alarmado con la idea de que Harry se dañe estando en su condición.

—¡Por supuesto que no! No soy tonto —dijo Harry con reproche—. Estoy en la parte administrativa de los Aurores, al parecer el embarazo es delicado, y necesito estar lo más relajado posible… por lo que te pediría que te retires, antes de que me rompas _también_ los nervios.

Harry se mordió la lengua después de eso… era inmaduro e innecesario hacer ese tipo de comentarios, pero realmente se sentía invadido por las hormonas, quienes le cambiaron el humor de un día para otro.

Draco estuvo a punto de decir algo más… pero se quedó callado unos segundos y luego se recompuso.

—No importa que haya aquí —dijo Draco, bastante seguro—. Te veo mañana a las seis.

Y así como Draco llegó nuevamente a la vida de Harry, se esfumó por completo.

.

.

_Poco a poco, Draco comenzó a sentir las diferencias de sus citas con Anna. Tenía ya cuatro meses en terapia, y no pudo evitar pensar que, tal vez de haber acudido desde antes, las cosas en su vida no hubieran llegado hasta ese punto. Si hubiese acudido recién que comenzó a sentirse agobiado hacía tantos años, quizás…_

_—Draco, bienvenido nuevamente —dijo Anna mirándole un segundo y regresó su mirada a la libreta que sostenía—. ¿Cómo te fue en la semana? Veo que estás de muy buen humor._

_—La semana fue buena, cerré un contrato con un domador de dragones para que me venda las dotes que recoleta de las escamas que caen cuando mudan, eso ayudaría mucho a los futuros proyectos que tengo para la investigación de las enfermedades causadas por maldiciones o magia oscura…_

_—Escuché eso, recientemente han encontrado propiedades curativas, aunque sólo son componentes que se activan cuando están en contacto con otros ingredientes —respondió Anna muy alegre, sirviendo dos tazas con té verde sin azúcar para ambos._

_—Exacto, por ello, estuve trabajando en esto desde hace meses, y apenas logré concretarlo. —Draco recibió la taza y bebió un sorbo. Como amaba el té sin azúcar._

_—Puedo escuchar orgullo en eso._

_—Lo estoy —respondió Draco reconociendo esa sensación alegre en su pecho—. En mi condición como ex mortífago, no es fácil que se me brinde una oportunidad de iniciar un negocio nuevo. Siempre vi que mi padre se relacionaba con gente dudosa, y eso le llevó a tener consecuencias desastrosas… ahora, si participo con las personas correctas, puedo hacer cosas buenas._

_—Un interesante punto de vista, Draco. —Anna bebió de su té mientras anotaba en su pequeña libreta—. Veo que comienzas a desapegarte de los ideales paternos, e incluso, marcas la diferencia entre las cosas que quieres hacer por tu futuro._

_—No ha sido fácil para mí…_

_—No es fácil para nadie comenzar de nuevo. Y aún más, reconociendo lo que duele y querer usar eso para mejorar._

_Draco asintió muy de acuerdo con eso. Tal vez por eso, fue que no reconocía que necesitaba ayuda, y no sólo de su familia o amigos, si no alguien profesional que le escuchara y le mostrara como desenredar todas las ideas que tenía en su cabeza, y los sentimientos hechos un caos en su corazón._

_Y tal vez ahora, necesitaba platicar de algo nuevo._

_—Anna… quiero hablar de Harry nuevamente._

_—Bueno, te escucho, ¿qué me contarás este día?_

_—De cuando lo volví a ver después de que terminara nuestra relación…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Alguien se esperaba que Harry dijera eso?
> 
> Vamos a ver hasta donde llega esto... *corazón* muchas gracias por los kudos, comentarios y etc. Aun con los tags, es bonito ver que a la gente le interesa esta rara trama catártica. Aunque hoy vi el final de Manner Of Death y estoy con sentimientos tan bellos y hermosos, que este fic no me los ha quitado.
> 
> Nos leemos, besos de café.


	5. V

**V**

**.**

_Harry estaba impresionado cómo podía cambiar tanto en un par de días. Hace apenas una semana, le era suficiente con ponerse sudaderas holgadas para ocultar la curva de su abdomen de las miradas indiscretas de los vecinos muggle de la familia Dursley; ahora, tuvo que tomar prestado una camisa de Dudley en lo que iba a comprar ropa con tallas más grandes. A ese punto, lucía un prominente vientre que marcaba ya el tercer mes de gestación._

_Después de largas y agotadoras sesiones, determinó que quería conservar al bebé. Y no por no sentirse culpable, si no por el deseo real de tener una familia. La envidia que sentía ante la numerosa familia Weasley fue sustituida por un anhelo real por tener —aunque sea un poco— eso. Y esto fue como un pequeño milagro para él._

_Sonrió, pensando en que ya podía sentirse tranquilo, esperando que naciera para poder llenarlo de besos y abrazos. Acunó su barriga con sus manos callosas, disfrutando de la cercanía y el amor que sentía._

_—¿Cómo te sientes hoy? —Scholmo, al parecer, le dio esos breves minutos de silencio para que pudiera acomodarse y relajarse, porque desde que entró, no había dicho palabra alguna._

_—Alegre —respondió mientras limpió sus lentes—. Al parecer, necesitaba decidirme quedarme con él para que pudiera lucirse, ¿me veo más gordo?_

_—Claro que no, sólo sí se ve que hay algo ahí que crece poco a poco. —Scholmo le sonrió—. Ahora que decidiste conservarlo, ¿qué planeas hacer?_

_—Bueno, necesito comprar todo lo de un cuarto para un bebé. Cuna, carreola, ropa, juguetes… ¡también necesito remodelar! —Harry se sintió emocionado—. Grimmauld Place es un lugar demasiado lúgubre, pero Charlie ha estado trabajando en romper los hechizos que puedan afectarnos, y por el momento, me estoy quedando con Ron y Hermione, aunque espero que tengamos tiempo de arreglarla antes de que nazca…_

_Durante media hora, Harry se dedicó a explicarle a su psico mago todos los detalles que tenía previsto por hacer de ahora en adelante; como su trabajo, administrar las propiedades y el dinero que tenía a su nombre en las bóvedas, testamento, albacea… Harry aprendió que un hijo podía llegar y cambiar la forma en que vivía._

_—Esa es una planeación muy buena Harry, veo que tienes redes de apoyo con los Weasley y los Dursley, además de los buenos amigos que te han ayudado desde tu etapa en Hogwarts, sin embargo…_

_Sholmo se quedó callado unos momentos, bebió un poco de su café y le miró muy serio._

_—No has hablado aún sobre decirle o no al otro padre._

_Harry tragó en seco y sudo frío. Pudo sentir cómo su cuerpo entero tembló; los nervios hicieron que sus manos apretaran un poco más su abdomen._

_—Yo no sé qué debo hacer… —contestó sintiendo que en cualquier momento lloraría—, no lo había pensado en realidad._

_—Sé que esto es muy personal, y puedes contestarme o no según lo que desees. —Scholmo guardó silencio unos momentos, como meditando su pregunta—. ¿Draco es el otro padre?_

_Harry se sorprendió con la pregunta, pues, aunque sospechaba que saldría a la luz conforme la charla fuera avanzando, no se esperó algo tan directo ni tan pronto —en su mente, esperaba que su terapeuta se enterara hasta que le mostrara una fotografía de su hijo cuando naciera—. Mordió su labio, sin saber qué responder… ahora tendría que hablar también de la idiotez que hizo hace un par de semanas._

_—No lo sé…_

**.**

**.**

Draco llegó a las afueras de la mansión Malfoy después de _aparecer_ desde el Ministerio. Caminó presuroso hasta la entrada, sosteniendo con su mano derecha el frasco transparente que le había dado Harry hace unas horas. Ese día, que estaba destinado en ser uno bueno —o al menos decente para el parámetro de su vida últimamente—, se convirtió en una serie de revelaciones.

Cuando menos esperaba ver a Harry, él se había presentado frente a su tienda —aunque obviamente el otro desconocía ese dato—, luciendo incluso más atractivo que la última vez que lo vio… ¡y embarazado! Draco podría haber pasado toda su vida sin imaginar por completo a Harry en ese estado, era casi etéreo.

¿Cuál era la probabilidad de poner su negocio justo en la zona donde vivían los familiares de Harry? Podía recordar que tenía en mente otros dos locales diferentes a varias cuadras de la ubicación actual. Sin contar con el hecho en que ese día él no atendería a nadie, pero decidió dejar ir a sus empleados y él lo hizo en su lugar.

La vida le había otorgado una segunda oportunidad.

Y él no la iba a desperdiciar.

—Draco, querido. —Narcissa le recibió en la puerta—. Es un verdadero milagro que estés por aquí en domingo.

—Buen día, madre —dijo Draco y besó el dorso de la mano de la mujer—. ¿Está padre en casa?

—No, el viernes viajó a Suiza —respondió ella—. Al parecer, llegó un artilugio extraño y lo van rematar, ya ves cómo es…

—Coleccionando como siempre —susurró Draco.

—¿Ha sucedido algo en tu negocio? Creí que estarías ahí hasta terminar el día…

Draco quería contarle a Narcissa lo que había pasado, de la hermosa coincidencia, del encuentro con Harry, sobre la noticia de que sería padre y ella abuela. Se sentía emocionado, extasiado…

 _Desesperado_.

—Todo está bien —respondió en un intento por tranquilizarla—. Antes de contarte, necesito utilizar el pensadero del abuelo Abraxas.

—Está en la segunda biblioteca, donde están los libros de magia antigua. —Narcissa se veía confundida, pero mostró una sonrisa—. Draco, te ves más feliz de lo que has estado últimamente, y eso me alegra.

—Lo estoy. —Draco sólo asintió una leve reverencia—. En cuanto termine los pendientes, te busco en el jardín cerca de los rosales, ¿de acuerdo?

—Te estaré esperando, mi niño.

Draco se retiró no sin antes darle un beso en la mejilla a Narcissa y caminó hacia los salones del Ala Oeste de la mansión, donde estaba la biblioteca que su abuelo completó con muchos libros de dudosa procedencia. No le gustaba pensar mucho en la reputación de la familia Malfoy, una que por desgracia, él no tuvo el placer de controlar; incluso, a veces, se sentía condenado por la larga cadena familiar a la que estaba sometido.

Cuando llegó al pensadero, Draco sacó el frasco que tenía en el bolsillo de su abrigo, lo sacó y destapó para verter el líquido viscoso en el agua del pozo ante él.

Y respiró profundamente antes de meter su cabeza dentro.

Comenzó a formarse una imagen lentamente frente a él. Podía reconocer que el recuerdo estaba situado justo en la sala de la casa a la que fue hace un par de horas; era tarde, el sol apenas se podía ver a través de la ventana de la sala que daba a la calle. Harry estaba sentado sobre el sofá viendo el aparato muggle llamado televisión —pasar tiempo con Arthur Weasley, Hermione y Harry le había ayudado a ampliar su léxico— y reía algunas veces; se veía tranquilo, acurrucado y cobijado con una frazada mientras comía cosas desconocidas para él.

Draco estaba enamorado de esa imagen…

O eso fue hasta que reparó en las ojeras marcadas debajo de sus ojos y la mirada ausente, vacía… los orbes esmeraldas sin vida.

Nunca fue la intensión de Draco lastimarlo de aquella forma; verlo derrumbado, en ese estado, era un golpe muy grande hacia la imagen que tenía de Harry siendo valiente y loable como el Gryffindor que era, como el buscador de Quidditch que siempre le hizo la vida imposible dentro de la cancha.

Draco daría toda su fortuna, sus bóvedas en Gringotts, sus negocios… con tal de poder volver en el tiempo; evitar su estupidez…

La puerta principal se abrió y Harry se levantó más rápido de lo que Draco pensó; se veía asustado y confundido.

—Harry, buenas noches —dijo la misma mujer que Draco reconoció de esa tarde—. Espero que Annie no te haya causado tantos problemas.

—Sabes que la adoro. Además, tomé unos días libres en el Ministerio, esta semana no trabajaré.

—Oh, esa es una buena noticia, porque quería pedirte otro favor —dijo ella girando hacia la puerta—. ¿Podrías ayudar a Liam a cargar a Dudley? Se pasó un poco de copas…

Harry se asomó a la puerta y ahí afuera, Draco alcanzaba a ver la silueta de un joven intentando sacar de un vehículo muggle a quien reconoció como el primo de Harry y éste corrió hacia ellos ignorando la ropa en la que se encontraba, llegó hasta ellos y Draco logró ver a detalle al sujeto; era alto, tal vez un poco más que él mismo, hombros anchos como los de Harry, cubiertos por una chaqueta de cuero negro. Su cabello era rojizo y rizado, tenía ojos azules grisáceos y con la cara cubierta por pecas que le daban un toque sensual.

Genial, un Weasley perdido.

—Hey, deja te ayudo con Big D. —dijo Harry acercándose hasta ellos.

—¿Podrás hacerlo? —Preguntó el desconocido y Harry le sonrió.

—Soy más fuerte de lo que me veo.

Después de un intercambio de miradas amistosas, la imagen visual se desvaneció y fue reemplazada por otra, una donde Harry estaba en un restaurant como al que tantas le había llevado al barrio muggle de Londres; estaban solos él y el sujeto al que ayudó antes.

Tenía un mal presentimiento.

—Disculpa a Marie —dijo Harry sin ver al otro—. Tiene buenas intenciones, a veces sólo es impulsiva y simplemente le dije que quería venir aquí, pero también te sacó de la casa diciendo que necesitabas conocer Londres. Te conozco apenas ayer…

—Descuida, Harry —contestó el otro bebiendo un trago de cerveza—. Viví con Marie cuando estuvo de intercambio en Irlanda. Créeme, aventarte a mis brazos es poco a comparación de lo que hizo cuando éramos universitarios.

—¿Era más impulsiva? —Preguntó muy interesado, y esta vez sí levantó su rostro.

—Esto no es ni la mitad. —Liam comió un poco de papas fritas antes de continuar—. Supongo que la maternidad logró menguarla un poco.

Harry rio por ello. Draco podía ver que _algo_ estaba pasando ahí.

—Y dime, ¿cuál es tu historia?

—¿Mi historia? —Harry se veía confundido.

—Sí. —La mirada de Liam era intensa—. Eres joven, por lo que me contó tu primo, un excelente Auror y apenas te vi ayer y pareces… demasiado triste para un rostro tan atractivo.

Draco apretó las manos.

—Yo… espera, ¿auror? —Harry parpadeó muchas veces—, ¿qué más te dijo Dudley?

—Descuida, mi abuela es bruja. Me ha contado tanto del mundo mágico que es como si yo también hubiese crecido ahí.

—¿Tú eres un mago?

—No. Ni mi madre ni mis hermanos sacamos la herencia —dijo Liam con una sonrisa—. Pero incluso en Irlanda, eres famoso.

Harry sonrió y volvió a relajarse ante Liam.

Y la imagen nuevamente, comenzó a difuminarse y se formó una completamente nueva. Harry y Liam estaban caminando por las calles del Londres muggle, tomándose fotografías cerca del Big Ben y el Palacio de Buckingham, estaban sonriendo y platicando amenamente entre ellos; parecían una pareja tomando unas vacaciones, y el ambiente propiciaba que estuvieran más cerca de lo que a Draco le hubiese gustado… pero no tenía derecho a enojarse, no después de que él fue quien primero mintió.

—Muchas gracias por acompañarme, Harry —dijo Liam, y continuó tomando fotografías con su cámara—. Realmente quería visitar estos lugares, los necesito para la tesis que estoy haciendo.

—Con gusto, Liam. ¿Qué trata tu trabajo?

—Estudié arquitectura en la universidad, pero actualmente, llevo un post grado de arquitectura social, y el país que escogí, fue Londres por su riqueza arquitectónica —respondió al momento de limpiar la lente—. Además de la obvia influencia del mundo mágico en ella.

—Pero no puedes hablar sobre ella. Va contra el estatuto de secreto.

—No hay cuidado, sé de ello. He estado estudiando sobre la alquimia en la edad media, y como esta determinó mucha de su influencia con el rango social y por ende, en las estructuras que los representaban.

—Veo que tienes cubierta esa parte.

—Bueno, digamos que sé cómo guardar secretos —Liam le guiñó el ojo—. Además, me encantaría visitar la mansión que está cerca de Wiltshire.

Harry se detuvo y se quedó callado unos momentos. Draco supuso que pensó en que el sujeto se refería a la Mansión Malfoy, aquella estructura arquitectónica que, a ojos no mágicos, se veía deteriorada.

—Harry, ¿estás bien?

—Si, estoy bien. —Harry apretó sus labios—. Sólo que la propiedad a la que quieres ir es de la Familia Malfoy y verás, terminé con el heredero actual…

—Terminar… ¿Cómo de una relación sentimental? —Preguntó Liam.

—Si.

—¿Hace cuánto? —Liam se acercó a Harry y le abrazó.

—Un par de meses. —Draco vio a Harry mentirle descaradamente—. Entonces no sé si sería bienvenido ahí.

Era claro que Harry no quería acercarse a la mansión Malfoy para evitar encontrárselo. Draco respiró hondamente, no tenía caso molestarse en ese momento.

—Entiendo —dijo Liam y luego le mostró una sonrisa—. No te preocupes, podré visitar algún otro sitio similar. Me agradas y no quiero que vayas y recuerdes algo amargo.

Draco sólo le vio asentir en automático, recuperó la sonrisa y continuó con su camino. Recorrieron pequeños locales de comida y cafeterías, mostrándole a Liam la riqueza culinaria local, aquella que se basaba en té y bocadillos que lo acompañaran.

Poco a poco, Draco se fue dando cuenta que los lugares que Harry y Liam visitaban, eran los mismos a los que Harry le había llevado la primera vez que él fue al Londres muggle.

Pronto, fue transportado a otra escena. Una donde las luces de la calle iluminaban lo esencial para que él lograra distinguir lo que sucedía en ese lugar oscuro; parecía un cuarto, un hotel, no estaba muy seguro. Pero los gemidos que escuchaba eran inconfundibles, pues ahí sobre la cama, Draco podía ver las siluetas del cuerpo musculoso de Liam sobre el de Harry, quien estaba recostado sobre su espalda, y recibía estocada tras estocada, el miembro de Liam en el canal oculto entre sus nalgas.

—Por favor, Liam. —Harry arqueó su espalda y enroscó los dedos de sus pies. Draco sabía que eso sucedía cuando lograban alcanzar ese punto mágico que le dotaba placer—. Por favor… _destrózame_.

—Shhh, tranquilo —contestó Liam, quien acarició los recovecos en los abdominales marcados de Harry—. Te destrozaré y volveré a armar las veces que quieras y necesites, hasta que estés satisfecho…

Harry tenía su rostro descompuesto por la agonía y el éxtasis.

El final del recuerdo absorbió a Draco de ese momento, de ese instante donde Harry se entregaba a otro cuerpo, y le devolvió a la actualidad.

Draco apretó el contorno del pensadero hasta que sintió lastimar sus manos. La rabia, la tristeza, la impotencia… sentía demasiadas cosas con las imágenes que había presenciado. No tenía duda en que aquello era real, no podía detectar ningún hechizo o trampa en el pensamiento.

Harry se involucró con otro hombre a escasos días de haber terminado.

Se sintió devastado.

Y, pensó, si así se sintió Harry cuando lo vio a él y a Louis en el baño del salón del Ministerio.

Merlín, de ser las cosas al revés, si Draco hubiese atrapado a Liam y a Harry, si él fuera el traicionado… estaba casi seguro que la ira hablaría por él; que en ese momento, Liam ya no existiría porque seguramente le habría lanzado con gusto una _Imperdonable_.

No logró contener el vómito que subió desde su estómago. Demasiada ansiedad, bilis, frustración… emociones descomunales se movían dentro de él.

Se quedó abstraído, mirando hacia la nada, sin poder moverse un poco. Pero toda la determinación la sentía correr en sus venas.

Tomó la decisión de que no le importaba lo que vio en el recuerdo de Harry, mañana acudiría al Ministerio y hablaría con Harry para decirle que no importaba nada, que estaría ahí porque, estaba seguro, ese hijo que esperaba era de él.

Aún podía recordar la última vez que estuvo con él; fue la noche anterior a la fiesta de gala, Harry había vuelto de una misión de un par de días y Draco no perdió el tiempo y apenas Harry cruzó la red flu, él lo empotró en la primera superficie sólida que vio, le desnudó por completo, admirando cada nueva cicatriz, saboreando la piel con sudor, chupando el gran pene de Harry que tanto adoraba tener dentro de él; pero su deseo por Harry, le llevó a prepararlo y ser él quien disfrutara de entrar en el otro cuerpo, sintiendo la deliciosa presión que las paredes de Harry ejercía sobre su miembro. Por la premura y la ansiedad, no se colocó el preservativo y se corrió dentro de Harry, llenándole con su eyaculación.

Quien diría que fue la última vez que lo tendría de esa forma entre sus brazos.

Había probabilidad de que fuera suyo.

Y no iba a claudicar.

.

.

_—Eso es algo nuevo —dijo Anna—. Claro, cuéntame de Harry._

_Draco respiró profundamente antes de comenzar a hablar. Aun ese día, le costaba trabajo hablar de Harry sin sentirse agobiado; la presión en su pecho al pensar en él no había menguado ni un poco, y sobre todo, le seguía invadiendo la culpa que sentía._

_—Vi a Harry unos meses después de que termináramos en la entrada de la nueva botica que inauguré en el Londres muggle. —Bebió un poco de té y miró sus manos, estaba temblando._

_—Cuando decidiste abrir tu nueva sucursal… ¿estabas pensando en él por abrirla en una zona muggle?_

_—No, claro que no. Pero todo sucedió tan repentino, fue como si el destino nos reuniera nuevamente después de que él desapareció._

_—¿Cómo te sentiste al verle? ¿Qué vino a tu mente?_

_—Fui… feliz de verlo nuevamente. —Draco suspiró un poco—. Se veía más atractivo que la última vez que lo vi._

_—¿Fue lo real o fue el deseo de verle lo que atrajo este pensamiento a tu mente?_

_—Bueno, no puedo estar seguro si fue una u otra, o una combinación de ambas —respondió Draco—. Pero sentí como si volviera a vivir nuevamente; pensé que todos esos meses sin él, valieron la pena, aun cuando estaba sufriendo._

_—De acuerdo… —Anna se detuvo un poco, pensó y se dirigió nuevamente hacia él—. ¿Hubo algún cambio de la última vez que lo viste cuando se marchó del apartamento?_

_—Por supuesto —contestó Draco de inmediato—. Lo vi y notablemente estaba usando glamour y lucía embarazado._

_—¿Harry estaba embarazado?_

_—Oh, sí. Tenía un abdomen bastante abultado como para poder confundirlo con alguna otra cosa._

_—¿Y qué hiciste?_

_—Lo intercepté y le exigí la verdad._

_—¿Cuál verdad, Draco?_

_Draco mordió sus labios, y se puso rígido por completo._

_—Que me dijera que ese hijo era mío. Como el otro padre, tenía derecho de saber de su existencia, aun cuando Harry no quisiera._

_—Ya veo… —Anna anotó un par de cosas en su libreta y volvió su mirada a él—. ¿Y qué respondió Harry?_

_—Claro que lo negó —contestó presuroso—. Me dijo que no era mío, como era de esperarse. Era evidente que no quisiera relación conmigo._

_—¿Pensaste que estaba mintiendo?_

_—Seguro que lo hacía. Estaba dolido por lo que pasó, y era obvio que me evitaría, aun si tuviera que decir que no era mío —dijo Draco bastante tranquilo—. Pero le pedí pruebas._

_—¿Pruebas? ¿Qué clase de pruebas?_

_—Cualquiera._

_—¿Te ofreció un examen de paternidad?_

_—No —respondió, escueto. Sintió el dolor venir nuevamente—. Me dio un pensamiento. Me mostró el momento en que tuvo sexo con otra persona…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Alguien más de por aquí amo a Liam tanto como yo? 
> 
> Es que es tan dulce y tierno... Un tanto opuesto a nuestro Draco Malfoy. Me dio un poco de pena, pero pienso que, quizás, esto le ayudará. Muchas gracias por sus palabras, comentarios, favoritos, kudos, pensamientos... me alegra que les esté gustando como se está llevando la historia. Adoro ser muy detallista <3 Por mí, y para compartirlo con ustedes.
> 
> Nos leemos.
> 
> Besos de uva.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola! Estoy muy emocionada por esta historia porque, bueno, les platico... el fin de semana estuve con mucha carga emocional y leí algunos fanfics con este tema de infidelidad, y siento que necesito sacar la versión de este tema desde mi perspectiva. 
> 
> Así que este fic será una historia catártica para mí. Esperen angst al por mayor y, como lo dicen las etiquetas, un final abierto. Preparen sus pañuelos y el helado a futuro. 
> 
> Besos de manzana.


End file.
